Ark 8 Episode 1: District 4
Participants *Densuke Mifunae *Keyth Tasanagi *Ayperos Akiyama *Kyoko Kita *Felicity Hart Beautiful Tasanagigi: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiT4V3NbC8E )) The expedition team continued there push through the gate untill they reached the other side. What they saw.. was the beauty.. of District 4. The city was vast, and the inhabitants.. All of them, cyborgs, and Cydroids. But they looked and appeared human.. And even welcomed the group into there city. ((http://www.wallm.com/images/2012/12/great-explosion-in-future-city-desktop.jpg )) The Mayor of the large group brouht them all into a Hotel to stay for the night. " Ha.. Ha..You kids must be exhausted, we dont get many visitors. Say, has the rest of Kasaihana city been built yet?" Said the Mayor to Keyth. Keyth would blink. "...It's.. been up for awhile now sir.." The Mayor smiled and nodded his head. " That's Great! The last fellar here said that he was from Kasaihana, some Keyome fella. You look just like em, but i knew he was a crazy oneeeee. You could by the look in his eye..." Keyth cringed at the hearings of his father and turned his head. "...He had been here, so the Journal was true.." He said closing his eyes again and then sighing. 'Entry three Day 34:We've done it.. The door has been opened. I have stepped foot in a place humans have never gone. Ironically it's my birthday. I turned 32 today. District 4.. It is huge. Buildings upon buildings but in a more futuristic design the technique is far beyond our time... But that doesn't make since.. That can't be possible.. Cydroids and cyborgs inhabit district 4. All of them appearing human when... They are much to perfect to be a human being..In the center of the city.. A large Becan stood. I knew that's where we needed to go. Placing Anna.. The cyborg I found in Old New York years ago into the Becan. Her lifeless corpse brought me sorrow.. But it has already been done. Mr.hiro owned her first she was like a daughter to him. And inside of her the encryption code to the World if Unknown resided. The one this Mr.Obvious spoke of. When her body was placed a gate appeared behind her that looked like an old Ruin Artifact. In the center of it.. A empty socket where a cube belonged to was missing.. A map was there and on it. Spoke of pieces for the Artifact... Where could these pieces be...' Keyth read the pages silently as he sat on top of the hotel building everyone had stayed the night in. "...A Becan.." he said looking at the bright orb in the middle of the city. "...That must be it.." (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQryFuJqmrU ) Densuke couldn’t help but take in a deep breath. Of air. Surprisingly. All of this is air. This city….is fucking perfect. Densuke’s eyes wondered. The people…all looked so perfect. No blemishes, no defects, no facial deformities. Just picture perfect people. Then this mayor fellow came along. He looked…odd. Really odd. Densuke would make a mental note of him. He’d also make a mental note to use his photogenic memory via enhanced brain function to memorize any necessary walkways he could see. Also taking in..the absolutely breath taking scenery. They’d gone to a hotel and the mayor mentioned Keyome’s name. “Man, pops was right..this guys influence runs deep.” Densuke would even admire a blonde cydriod with…great breast. Yet he refrained because he knew Felicity was there and he didn’t wanna be “that guy” espically in a foreign land. Densuke would speak up. “Ey where the rooms at uh. Kinda wanna check some more of this place out. Bellboy?” Densuke would clap his hands and a perky child like bell boy would come with a few carts for the gangs luggage. Densuke would sit his stuff down except his main bookbag, which he kept on his person….for particular reasons of course. He’d look over at Felicity and raise an eyebrow. “You care about sharing a room or you just want me to get your stuff taken elsewhere?” xXAyperosXx: Ayperos would walk with them and then look at the city and its inhabitens in awe. Everything was so. Well , so perfect. The buildings even the people. How could everything be so perfect? These people must not have been human. He looks around a bit more as the mayor guy came up and walked them to a hotel. Ayperos was lost in the beauty of everything, even to how clean it was. They walked into the hotel and Ayperos keeps looking around and talk of this other person that looks like Keyth. He had no idea what they were talking about seeing the only real reason he wanted to come in here was to see what was here. After getting to his room he looks out the window at the city. "Wow.. The city is so large. I can't wait to explore it in more detail." He walks around the room looking at everything and then takes off his jacket and shirt and lays his weapons on his bed. "Well, even though I'm here doesn't mean I need to stop training." He then starts to go though his workouts. Doing them as fast as he can. Discordia: Kyoko had never felt so tiny and insignificant as she did when she passed through the gateway. She trailed along the group in utter silence with her eyes wide and sweeping to the left and the right. She saw people, but they were odd. They were all different but the same in some way, like there was a uniform perfectness to them. For some reason, all though their expressions were all kind and welcoming, it unnerved her when she had already been unnerved by the peculiar dream which had brought her. Still, the city was beautiful, breathtakingly so, everything was so pristine and flawless. She paused for a moment, just to take it all in, only to have to run after the group to catch up. They were led into a tall building; her head leaning back as she tried to take in the very height of it. The doors revealed the inside of a hotel. Kyoko was ushered to a small help desk where a perfectly proportioned brunette smiled and asked her name. Her voice came out barely above a whisper and the lady typed it into a touch screen that hovered in the air. “Ms Kita, welcome to District 4, I do hope you enjoy your visit. You will be staying in room 707.” With that the lady handed her a small crystal that dangled on a necklace. Kyoko held it up and it had weird markings engraved along the faceted sides. She carefully slipped it around her neck. “But Miss, how will I pay for my room?” She asked with blushing cheeks. “We have been expecting you and your expenses have been covered.” This confused Kyoko even further but she just smiled and nodded in thanks. Kyoko took the elevator to the seventh floor and quickly found her room. On the door, there was a small indention in the shape of the crystal so she lined it up and pressed the small crystal into the divot. The door immediately slid back into the wall and she stepped into the room only to hear a whoosh as the door slid back. The room was just as gorgeous as the rest of the city but she felt like she was suffocating despite its spaciousness. She desperately needed fresh air. Kyoko pivoted quickly and headed back to the elevator, stepping inside and frantically pushing the last button that would take her to the roof. She sighed in relief as the doors slid open and she stepped out on to the roof. There were a few tables and chairs set up around a small garden. It made her smile to feel the wind whip her hair around her. She made her way to the edge of the building and looked out over the city. It seemed to extend as far as she could see and the streets were organized in the most intricate of ways that caused her eyes to be drawn towards a huge orb in the middle of the city that shined brightly. Impresssed: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-MxkdZiZj3U ) Felicity looked around in disbelief. She looked like a little girl on christmas day, her eyes twinkled at the beautiful sight. She's never seen such people like this before, nor has she seen such a flawless place like this. It was nothing she'd imagine and that's just how she liked it to be. Felicity spun around slowly looking around her. "I love it here.." She murmured as she spun. Felicity ran up to a cydroid and poked his hard cold cheek. "Hey did you happen to feel that? Do you have any nerves? Do you think you have feelings? If so I'm sorry! Hey, do you use the bathroom?..." She tilted her head at the cydroid as he just merely laughed patted her head and kept walking. Felicity was curious, and again I say that is a very dangerous thing, but for now it was ok, surprisingly. She watched the cydroid she violated, with her poke, walk away. "Hm, he didn't answer me!" She pouted folding her arms as she walked back to Densuke. She looked around and smiled big. "This place is much more beautiful and clean than where we live.." Her eyes glistened at the thought, she kept looking around as she turned to Densuke when he spoke to her. "Share rooms? Hey we did that back at home. Why would that be any different now?" She giggled and poked his chest. "Unless you don't want to share with me?" She grinned folding her arms again smiling up at him. She couldn't even think to imagine how their room would look. She didn't want to imagine how the shinto realm would look. She felt almost jealous of the people living here.. Questions Densuke would smile at Felicity’s seemingly endless optimism. Densuke would lean in and give felicity a peck with his lips on her forehead. “I’ll remember not to be so shy about it anymore. Still feels like yesterday I was cursing you out for eating my ice cream. Ah. Well anyways…while we’re here get dressed up. We’re gonna go look around this cybernetic paradise, and well….see what the city has to offer.” Densuke would snap to the bell boy and command him to take their luggage up. “I’ll be down here waiting on you. I’m gonna talk to some of the people….maybe see if I can find out anything concerning the realm itself and this place in general…so many questions…if you hurry, we’ll skip training for the day.” Densuke would smile at her, and dust off his tank top, and tighten his gloves. He’d think to himself. ‘There’s more to this place than meets the eye. These people are no different than dolls……yet why do I feel a sort of empathy form these people. xXAyperosXx: Ayperos had woke up early that morning. He stands atop the hotel like he does in the city he know. His red hues look at the big bright light in the middle of the city. He feels that is the reason they are her. Whatever is around that, is why they have come. He goes back to his room and changing cloths. He had asked them to get him something less luxurious. He looks at the outfit and it was a solid black leather. a tight leather shirt that showed every detail of muscle, and a leather coat. Going along with it was leather pants and boots that seemed to connect. He puts the outfit on, it looked a bit tight, bet he then sent off a few high kicks and it didnt bother him at all. "Well, I gotta say they know how to make there clothing. " he then gets his equipment and puts them on and heads out the door and to the roof looking at the bright light and then smiles a bit jetting off and jumps off the top of the building. The building were a bit close so it was easyer as he jumped from rooftop to roof top slowly picking up speed. Curiosity Impresssed: Felicity's enthusiasm is what got her through most of her rough times, even her best times. She smiled even bigger as he kissed her forehead. "Well, you may be cursing me out for other things now." She giggled turning her head taking a near by cyborg's hat and placing it on her own head. "Hm, I don't think it fits." She cyborg looked at her about to yell at her before he could start she placed it back on his head. She shooed him off as if nothing had happened and he just kept walking completely dumbfounded. She turned back to Densuke and nodded. "Sure thing! She followed the bell boy with her suitcase, as she followed she eyed the beautiful elevator doors. It looked as if everything was just built out of diamonds and glass. Just as she was about to say something to the bell boy he placed a cold metal finger to her lips. "Sh, please don't talk." He spoke. She blinked slowly pushing his hand away. "W-well I was just gonna ask if--" He interrupted again by turning to her giving her a slight cold stare. She blinked. Finally the elevator came up and she followed him in. 'What a weird bell boy.. aren't they usually supposed to be nice?.. and he touched me? How rude!' She thought to herself as she looked at him in the corner of her eye. They got to the floor and she followed him to the door, he handed her the keys and looked down at her awkwardly and gave her a long stare. She stared back and squinted her eyes a bit breaking the stare down she took her stuff and unlocked the door. She walked in and she closed the door behind her, she dropped her suitcase and jumped onto the bed. She sprawled across the bed and sighed happily. "Mmmh, It's perfect!" She quickly jumped off the bed and hurried to grab her suitcase and get dressed. To the Becan Densuke would walk outside really quickly, and take a look around. From the looks of things they were in the most populated area of the city. Their vehicles hover to, but so efficiently. They didn’t even make a noise. Such smooth running technology…how long has this been here. Densuke would stuff his hands in his pockets and pace in place, waiting for Felicity to come back down. Densuke would look up and take note of the sky. It’s…pretty. “Why is everything here….so. Tch. It’s so beautiful it’s almost annoying as fu- hm?” Densuke would see…a giant becan in the middle of the city. It’s a little far away, but with a little luck, and pace, getting there will be no issue. “Excuse me sir!” Densuke would look down at the cybernetic kid. His eyes flashed blue for a second as if he was analyzing Densuke oddly. “Hey, do you have some tanz you could spare?” Densuke would grumble and pull out his wallet out handing the little boy some money. “There, have a good day kid.” The boy would smile and run off. “I remember keyth reading something aloud at that journal. Something about placing an artifact somewhere. Densuke remembered the artifact he’d brought with him in his bookbag. For good measure he’d also brought the other ones as given to him prior. “Connecting the dots here..but I think that’s where we need to go. Better go scope this thing out before, we barge in.” Densuke would hike up his bookbag before waiting on Felicity to come down. When she came, he’d look at her and smile. ‘Common lets take a road trip. Explore this utopia, lord knows there’s shit to do. xXAyperosXx: He gets closer and closer and then when he jumped he wasn't paying attintion and the building was to far. "OOOohHHHH SHHHI--"" He smacks into the side of the building grabing on to the side and pulling himself up and the dusts himself off.. "Well... That was a close one..." He looks ahead of him, the beaken was only a few more buildings away. But decides he was gonna walk on the ground to get to it. He walks over and slides down the side of the building to the ground and begins the walk. It was peacfull in a way. Only noise heard was the people taking around him. but even here, he was getting strange looks from the people as he walks, but as usual he ignores it. He keeps walking towords the beaken. He was close now, close to seeing what it was. ☹ Becky ☹: Felicity looked through her clothes and pulled out a little black dress and her red colored jacket. She slipped off her clothes and pulled on her newly picked outfit. She fixed her hair a but and turned to look in the closet mirror doors. She dusted off her dress and kicked her suitcase to the side a bit. "Let's go." She said as she grabbed the keys from the bed and scurried out the door and closing it after her, locking it she turned and saw the same boy who brought her suitcase up. "He's waiting for you outside." He said passing by her with more luggage. She blinked watching him. "S-strange.." She kept looking at him until she got to the elevator. She pushed the button and waited a bit. She clicked her heel a bit folding her arms finally the elevator came up to her floor and the doors opened she stepped in, she pressed the button for the lobby and soon enough she saw the same guy cyborg the brought her luggage. He was trying to catch the elevator but just as he was gonna step in she pressed the "Close doors" button and waved to him as the doors closed. "That's what you get for being rude to Felicity~" She hummed as the elevator went down. Nobody entered the elevator as she got to the lobby and stepped out the elevator glancing at the doors she started to walk to them and walked outside. She took a deep breath of fresh air and kept walking. She smiled looking at Densuke and nodded at his proposal. "Sounds great!" She clapped her hands together and took his arm. "Lead me!" She giggled looking up at him and tugging his arm. Densuke would tap his foot in place, and look around a bit. Felicity must have been taking her sweet time doing something. “Sheesh woman, are you taking a shit or something? Gaaaah!” A man would approach Densuke in what looked to be their version of a police outfit. KPD looks like it. Densuke would sigh, as the officer began to speak. “Hello there good sir. I’m with the district 4 kasihana police department, I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions if you didn’t mind.” Densuke would look up at the man. The KPD looked oddly more buff here than in D2. And these guys didn’t even have Tetsu’s influence. “Ah officer, I really don’t have the time, I’m waiting for my girl to come down and we’ve got a full day of sight seeing planned.” The officer put away his notepad and smiled. “I understand, I’ll contact you later if that’s okay.” “Sure thing officer.” The officer walked away kind of meneacingly…regardless Felicity finally came down, and tugged Densuke on the arm asking him to lead. Densuke obliged and nodded. “Let us adventure!” Densuke would tug her forward a bit, and they’d being their long walk. A random elderly lady passed them by walking out of her apartment. “Why’re you two walking? You know theres an express walking highway up above.” The woman would point up, and there would be people seemingly floating in the sky. Densuke’s eyes would widen. ‘Yeah grambaby just step on the manhold over there.” Densuke would pull felicity up to it with him and they would begin to float…”what in the hell…” Densuke would look around and laugh. “This is pretty fucking cool haha! Man! This place is everyday life for these people!” Densuke would look around as they glided like they were on some sort of invisible escalater. It was entrataing. But they were heading for the intended destination of course. Rivals & Teammates xXAyperosXx: Ayperos nods to the other people greeting him then stops walking and looks around. He could feel another human comeing in close. The only reason he is able to feel it is due to the rest of these people not being human. He looks back and through the crowd of people he can see Densuke and Felcity. "Damn it.. Not what i need right now..." His eyes glow bright red and dem as he feels a tap on his shoulder and he turned around and what he saw put him into shock. It was as if he was looking into a mirror. He can see himself standing right infront of him. But, was different, this one was a younger him. It smiles at him a bit, then as someone walks between them, it was gone. He shook his head and looked around blinking a few times. And continues to look. "What the heck was that??" He grabs his head. "I must be loseing it..." He pulls himself back together and looks back up at the beaken, then back at Densuke and Felcity. They were close enough now to see him, seeing that he was about a foot taller than everyone else. And his red hues just seem to pear into their soul as he makes no expression in his face. He just stands there looking in their direction and from the last time they fought, Densuke would most likly be able to reconize him. Impresssed: Felicity stoop up on the board thing and took his arm tightly and looked around a bit frightened. "Totally not expecting this!" This was nothing like she'd imagine, again. Her eyes were wide looking around, soon enough she loosened up and let go of his arm a bit. "Heh, well it's not that bad.. it's actually really cool and.. pretty." She looked down at the city, it was beautiful and sparkly of course. Everything was high tech and way different than anything she's seen. Everything looked bigger and newer and cleaner.. it was so nice and pretty.. until in the distance she noticed a tall dark looking figure eyeing them, like he knew of us. Felicity looked up at Densuke to see if he was thinking the same. She looked back at the figure as they got closer. "H-he looks familiar.." She mumbled to him. She squinted her eyes a bit and looked back at Densuke waiting for him to say something or react as well. She was really not in the mood for trouble but she was definitely prepared for anything even if she was still training she was just as good as anyone could be. If she tried hard enough.. Densuke would stop dead in his tracks now on this rooftop, and he’d heard felicity mumble something about a man looking familiar. Densuke would look in his direction, and a flashback of nostalgia hit him like a Kamehameha wave in Kaoken x4. Densuke would take a few steps forward, keeping Felicity close to him. He’d let her go slowly, and look at the man…with a smirk. Crossing his arms, he’d nod to him and speak. “Ah, if it isn’t the man with unyielding will to live. Kind of funny. I thought Keyth and Danny might have done you in by now…you’re a tough one to kill eh pal?” Densuke’s demeanor would shift a bit as the light heartedness from his voice disappeared. “None the less. Here we’re allies to a degree…Don’t overstep your boundaries pal…make one false move, and that rematch is coming your way sooner than later.” Densuke’s chi would flourish a bit, as his body glowed a feint gold for a minute before receding. He really didn’t appreciate the man as is…but he wasn’t going to try to start any grudges in a place that was already peaceful as ever…he wasn’t going to yield on his words however. xXAyperosXx: Ayperos would watch as Densuke would look at him, telling him that he was tough to kill and not to overstep his bounderys.. He chuckles rather loud and smirks as his eyes glow bright red and what seems to be red sparks start to form around his body. "Kid.. If I were here to start shit. i would have killed you when we first came in." He looks over at Felcity, then back at Densuke. "Besides, I'm done with trying to get her. She seems happy as she is. But our rematch will indeed wait.." He pauses for a moment and the red static disappears. "But you better watch you step boy. We may be going for the same thing. But you don't watch your mouth with me.. And you better sleep with both eyes open." He looks at him, his hair a bit over his eyes, but the red in them can still be seen and it slowly starts to dem but is still clearly red. He walks forword slowly, his face with no emotion nore his eyes blinking.. he keeps comeing untill he stood right infront of him at arms length. Ayperos looks at him and puts his hand out for a hand shake. "As long as you stay out of my way... We can proceed together... A steady partnership as you would say." He keeps his hand up looking at him. If he takes it or if he don't decides his next move, be it bad or actually good, what Densuke does next will show the outcome. Cheeseburger Discordia: As his voice cut through the wind, Kyoko jumped being completely caught off guard given she had thought she was alone. Her hands gripped the railing in front of her and she turned her head towards him. It took her a few moments to realize what he had said before replying “It is beautiful, but almost too beautiful.” Her eyes scanned the horizon as he continued to speak, asking questions she really didn’t know the answer to because she had not been given the time to even think of them. She just remained quiet and let him speak. It seemed he knew far more than she did and perhaps it was best to let him just voice his thoughts out loud. Kyoko finally returned her attention to him when he said her name, giving a small nod to confirm. Her lips turned into a soft smile, “I am not afraid, not yet at least. I am confused and I am not really sure what is happening or why, but I refuse to fear the unknown. We live in a world where everything is dangerous and are choices, no matter how correct they are. The Shinigami lurk in all places and will grant the gift of death without discrimination. It is the way of things; all humans must give in to the natural way of things, whether you are a wealthy and vile gangster or a poor and humble child. So why fear it?” As she spoke, her voice was sincere and one could tell that she was not just spouting nonsense and truly believed what she was saying. “And there are worse things than death.” Her eyes traced the features of his face as he spoke and she tried to decipher the expression. She really didn’t understand what he was saying about artifacts and such. If it was relevant to her, she was sure it would make sense when she needed to know. Kyoko wasn’t sure if it was his smile or the thought of a cheeseburger that had made her smile, but her face broke out into a grin nonetheless. “I love cheeseburgers,” She said with a complete and utter lack of any smoothness. “However, now I am terrified. Bad things always happen to me when you say you are going to get me a cheeseburger.” Tasanagi: Keyth would smile, giving her a light nod. " Yeah.. trouble tends to follow me." He said turning his attention back over to the city landscape. " To think, man has never been here. And the inhabitants to the outside world seem so oblivious to everything outside.." " That's because to them there is no outside.." Keyth turned to the new voice. A normal height female, slim with blonde hair and bright red eyes walked out side. " Yo.. your my pops Secretary.." "Rosemary." She said bowing. " At your service Mr.Tasanagi." She said placing both of hands on a clipboard. " I hope im not disturbing you two. Young love is quite beautiful." She said smiling and then tilting her head to the right. Keyths cheeks burned a bright pink as he began to wave his hands left to right. " H-Huh??? Your getting the wrong idea lad-" " Ah i remember when i fell inlove for the first time.." She said gripping a necklace around her neck. " My Husband has been dead for two years now." She said as the wind gracefully blew by her body. " Anyways, i hope you got your fathers journal i sent to you.." She said with a bright smile. Keyth looked down at the journal in his hand and nodded. " So you sent me this?" She nodded again. " Yes, you being his son, i thought it belonged to you." She said walking towards the two. " Keyome never spoke to anyone much about finding this place, but the government always knew. If he let out word to the city, every gang and clan would have been storming in here for riches." She said placing both of her hands on the rail leaning forward. " And ironically... this is one of the only peaceful places on earth... and Your father, didnt want to ruin that." She said tilting her head up. The humming of a air-conditioning unit echoing through the area. " So, you know that is where we need to go right?" She said refering to the beacon. " The artifact is crafted and collected. Now it's all about getting there. Which.. wont be easy mind you." She said taking a step back. " But im sure you and your friends can handle it..." She said walking back to the door and then bowing once more. " Im here if you need me, Mr. Tasanagi." She said making her leave. Keyth stood there with a blank look on his face, the blush still there from her comment earlier. " She's....an odd one isnt she.." He said attempting to reach for the rail but it wasnt there, missing it his body fell to the right leaning down untill he fell right onto his female friend, face planting.... right in between her breast as they hit the ground. Impresssed: Felicity slowly hid behind Densuke remembering him, he tried to take her. She peeked her head out from behind Densuke remembering to not be such a wimp she walked up next to Densuke standing strong. She placed a hand on her hip and smiled back at him devilishly. She felt a sigh of relief come out of her as he said he didnt need her any longer. Then she felt a bit of tension as he mentioned that they were both looking for the same thing. She looked at Densuke then back at him. "I'm guessing you're not gonna tell us exactly.. what you're looking for?" She spoke smoothly and bluntly. When Felicity thought something she most likely said it instead, even if it was the wrong thing to say she will say it, without a single fuck. She looked down and shook her head. 'I bet there's more people here looking for the same things as us.' She thought to herself she looked back up and studied the tall man. How couldn't she recognize him right away, he was trying to get her back for Wilson.. Densuke would hesitate for a moment, but then grip the man’s hand and shake It thoroughly, nodding to him. “A steady partnership it is. You’ll make a great ally im sure. We can kill each other later. For now the city needs us more than our personal vendetta’s need settling.” Densuke would nod to him and let go of his hand. Listening to Felicity’s question, Densuke couldn’t help but to incline. “Come to think of it, what business do you have here? Clearly…it’s not heroic. Are you on some self seeking journey too? Bored maybe? Trying to cover up for something? Anti hero with a tragic anime like past?” Densuke would listen to what he had to say…but then look back at the becon which wasn’t too far off. “In anycase…it’s been fun. But unless your coming with me to that becon I heard Keyth talking about, then I suggest you steer clear. Common Felicity, we’re parkuring it. I’m tired of beign leisurely…gets stoic.” Densuke would squat in an Olympic runners position, and take off. The rooftops felt unusually smooth. These buildings weren’t stone. They were pure metal and metallic glass. Densuke stoped at the end of the building when he realized everything was differently layed out. “Gah…fuck. It’s impossible to parkur here….TAXI! TA-!” A silver cab would pull up beside Densuke. More like an suv. I guess here public trans is more popular. A young looking man would tilt his hat, and nod to them. “Where ya heading guy?” Densuke would point to the becan. “Sight seeing. If you don’t mind.” Densuke and Felicity would hop in the car, and if the stranger was going to tag along he was welcome to. Densuke would then sit back and lean his head against the seat, thinking as to weather anyone else noticed or even remotely knew where to go at this point. If Densuke hadn’t been listening he’d have been lost as well…hopefully things go as planned. Where Keyth went off to he didn’t know, but in times of turmoil, being patient is a luxury not a reward. Haste must be made, and quick. xXAyperosXx: He shook his hand firmly and then let go and looks to Felcity. and then back to Densuke as he ask why he was here, though he did have a rough past, that wasn't the reason why he was here, he had always wondered why the gates were closed off to this district, and has been waiting to get in for as long as he could remember. Them closing it off there had to be something worth while here, and he wanted to find out. "Well, turns out I was just bored." He chuckles a bit closeing his eyes as Densuke ran past him. Maybe they wouldn't have to fight.. He then stopped and call a cab, though Ayperos really didn't want to be with them, it seems they were going to the same place and he walks over with them getting into the cap not saying a word, it was a bit strange, but Ayperos was one of those that would rather be silent then start up a conversation. After all out of this place, they are his enemy's and he would go right back to trying to destroy them once they were done, but for now, he keeps his cool, and sticks with them to see what they know. As he thought before, for this district to be blocked off, there had to be a reason and this made Ayperos want to know desperatly, and he felt that the beaken was the way to find out.. like something was telling him thats were he needed to go. So, he sits ther quietly as they go to their destination. Time To Move...Permantly. Tasanagi: He pulled himself up blinking as he looked up at her with a blush on his face. " Yeah.. i guess your right there hahah." He said pulling himself up, helping her up as well if she allowed it.He'd look at her catching the idea quickly before he nodded his head. " Alright, yeah, yeah i know now what we have to do!" He said gripping her wrist and pulling her along. Running out of the hotel and rounding everyone else, allowing any and everyone to make pitt stops to there rooms before they left. Keyth pressed two fingers to his forehead as he closed his eyes. " Im.. gonna give this a shot.." He said doing his ability where he could sniff out chi. " Densuke... Densuke can you hear me.." If Densuke could, he'd hear Keyths voice in his head. Keyth using his chi to send out a signal of sorts. " Meet me, by the large beacon alright! If your not already there and all." He said gripping tightly to Kyoko's hand as he pulled everyone through the streets running as fast as he could. And within 30 mintues they had reached the beacon in the middle of the city. Still grasping onto the girls wrist he blinked, looking up at the large monument. "...There it is.." He said pointing up at it. "...Alright." He looked around and then made his way inside with everyone. waiting on Densuke and the gang to arrive. Once they did they'd all go up a large latter of stairs that led to a door with mechnical handles on the end of it. Keyth looked back at the door and then at the group. " Alright... this is it.." He said gripping one handle of the door. " Densuke.. help me.. push this.." He said to his friend, if he did then they'd both open the old door. Where... " Mr...Obvious?!?" Stood there in a white kimono of sorts. He looked younger suprisingly. Mrs.Cosmic came around from behind him, also in older attire as she smiled, she'd tilt her head to the right her hair color turning into a bright golden and her hair jet black. She looked... like a Tasanagi. Keyth blinked heavily as he stared at the teachers. " Welcome, students." They said both putting there hands behind there backs.((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwXAh9t8E7E)) It was a white room, with a cross in the back ground. Hooked up to a large gate of sorts. In the middle of the cross... was an Androids body. " Anna.." Keyth said taking a step forward." Yes, That is Anna." Said Mr.Obvious. " Keyome found out that she was the catalyst to getting inside, thats why she was taking from Donnie Yun, and his girlfriend." Mr.Obvious smiled. " if your wondering, why... we are both here.." He said pacing around the room. " We've been waiting..." He said looking at Mrs.cosmic as there hands locked together. " To go home.. back to the shinto Realm..." Mrs.Cosmic smiled and nodded her head. " we've both been trapped here in your world for over 500 years, after we came here in search of Onigami, to try to stop him before he made his way back to our world..." Mrs.Cosmic said. " Onigami..?" Said the Secretary Rosemary as she entered the room. Mr.Obvious smiled again. " yes, the Demon god. Onigami. You see, in our world. Beyond that gate. Is the Shinto realm. where all the gods, and all of there followers reside. After they left, there whole existances. And Everything about them simply went to another plain of existance. A new place. A new era where they could start a new. War never raged there, sickness does not exsist. A perfect world.. a beautiful world where Chi, flourish wildy, and everyone is healthy... heaven." Mr.Obvious said closing his eyes. " But, Onigami, the demon god. Is said to end all of that once he makes his way to our realm. The legend was that a group of outsiders... would venture into the Shinto realm... one of them would be Onigami. And the rest of the outsiders would stand tall to defend our world from its own destruction." Said Mr.Obvious as his once blue hair turned brown, and his turned to a bright green. IN a light, he looked kind of like Tetsu Ryoji. " Me, and my wife. Came here to find those outsiders, but to also eliminate the ONigami before he came... we suspected it was Keyome Tasanagi. After he lost his sanity to the dark Hadou he seemed to be the only candidate. But... he died. So our threats are gone... but you all still must venture forth. Have you noticed why the inhabitants have treated you all with so much respect? You all have been expected to come here... for 50 years.." " That's right..." ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEimHF4ya6c)) Said another voice. A man, drapped in green cloth appeared infront of them. He had long white hair, and a full beard. Yet his eyes were hallowed out. "...Hideo.." Keyth said clenching his chest. " I go by that name. You, and Densuke father knew me by that name." He said putting both of his hands behind his back. " But, my real name. Is Hiro." He said with a stern voice. " Wait.... Mr.Hiro.." Hideo smiled, and nodded his head. " Yes." " wait, wait.. but in my fathers journal. It says your dead!" " I am.." He said closing his eyes " This realm, is not reality Keyth. Simply a void between life and the real world. Here real is not real, and fake is not fake. Simply now." Shaking his head confused he gripped the tip of his forehead. " Haha, Keyth was never brght.." Mr.Obvious said. " Neither was his father, hahaah." Hideo said shaking his head. " All of you. Are Destined. For great things, wonderous things. Guided by the gods hand each of you. To this one moment of your life.." Keyth gripped his chest. " Do not fear. Embrace, the worlds. Unknown." Hideo snapped his fingers as Anna's lifeless corpse glowed bright. " My child Anna's body holds the encryption for the Shinto Realms gate.." He said taking a few steps forward. " In here..." He said tapping the opening. " Place the artifact in here." He said closing his eyes. " Oh Anna, if only my mortal bodied would have withstanded just a while longer... My poor child, i wish fate hadnt been so cruel." he said placing his hands against her face as he smiled. " One day, i shall bring you life... once more.." Discordia: Kyoko’s head pounded as he dragged her through the hotel. As they reached the lobby, the lady from the front desk who had checked her in called out. “Ms Kita, Ms Kita, wait you have two packages.” Kyoko froze, slightly disoriented as the woman approached her and handed her a white box with a purple ribbon wrapped around it. It was not a big box but it wasn’t exactly a small box. Kyoko waited for a moment for the other package and the women handed her a thick leather leash. The look Kyoko gave was one of complete and utter confusion as she trailed her vision towards the end of the leash. Sitting on his haunches was an absolutely gorgeous all white tiger cub. The beast looked at her, before licking its paw and rubbing its head with it. Before she could even make up her mind what to do with the tiger, Keyth was pulling at her wrist again. She was not even sure that he noticed the addition to their little pairing. Somehow she maneuvered the box and the leash as they sprinted. The tiger just gave a peculiar look before trotting along behind her. One would think that the sight of two kids running through town with a tiger would warrant some weird looks, but the citizens of District 4 paid very little mind to them and went on about their business. When they finally reached the beacon, Kyoko struggled to catch her breath as her eyes took in the site. It was even more magnificent from this view. Her eyes widened as she stared, completely forgetting the pounding in her head. She continued to fall Keyth and was even more surprised to find her teaches present at the orb. Kyoko listened intently, a quiver of nervousness fluttered through her and she tightened her grip on the leash. The tiger, feeling the tug, padded over to her and nuzzled his head into her hand. His soft fur under her touch relaxed her and she ran her fingers through it. “And so it beguns.” She said to no one in particular as she stared forth, her eyes boring into the gate as she squeezed Keyth’s hand tightly. Densuke would be riding when he recived keyths telepathic message. He was surprised that he could even pick up on such a thing, let alone recive a full blown message on subject. “Oi! I’m on it! Hey diriver push the tempo here!” The drive would nod and vroom his way off towards the becan tower. Once arrived Densuke would catch glimpse of Keyth and a mysterious other girl. The next scene that followed was an odd one. Mr.Obvious and Mrs. Cosmic of all people were like some sort of gate guardians. Densuke tilted his head for a moment…and then rubbed his eyes a few times. This mr. Obvious fellow bared a strong resemblance to Tetsu…..odd but it was more than likely a huge coincidence. As he and Mrs. Cosmic began speaking, Densuke would look to the door the entire time. Taking in every word. Every metaphor. Then came another man. He was the man from the vision Densuke and Keyth had in the sewers. The man who trained two of the greatest fighters known to Kasihana city. Hideo. Hideo Ketosan….who after a brief explanation was noted to be Mr.Hiro. “That girl……father told me that Ochigi was the one who fixed her up..” Densuke would step forward a bit holding felicity’s hand. He then let go for a brief moment after nodding to her. Densuke would reach in his bag…and take out the artifact. He’d look at it for a second before looking at the people before him. “You look just like him. In his younger days. You Ryoji have a nack for not aging.” Hideo would nod, looking at Densuke, then going back to his daughter. Densuke would look at Mr.Obvious for a moment….he looked familer as hell. Something about the guy screams homely. “is there a problem?” Mr.Obvious would ask, with a hesistation. Densuke would shake his head. “Nah, just uh…thought I knew you.” Densuke would place the cube inside of the girls chest. Her body then sunk into the ground floor….and the doors opened up. With a slow..and low rumble. Densuke being at the head just stood there and watched it all unfold. The doors finally split and revealed a world….a bright bright world. The trees looked illuminated beyond beilif. The sky..the sky was blue, but even it had a shine to it. If anyone could see chi they’d see it all over the place on and off, like fire flies, and in everything that flurrished here. Densuke would look up and see…..Dragons? Fucking Dragons? Giant egales, and birds. The animals…all enlarged. So nimble so graceful…. In the distance..mountians and tall fudel japan like structures…Densuke would hesitantly……gently….step his foot inside. The door to a new world was opened. The Shinto realm. The secret of District 4 was now public to the few here. What will be done with this secret is anybody’s guess at this point. < To Ark 7, Ep 41 To Ark 8, Ep 2 > Category:Ark 8